Waves of Love
by suchihaluver
Summary: What will happen when the boys go on a week long vacation to Cape May? Lemons! Pairings: Sasunaru, ItaDei, KakaIru, GaaLee, KankNeji, ShikaCho, and KibaShino.
1. Arrival

Chapter One

"Arrival"

* * *

"_Turn up the radio! Blast your stereo! Right!"_ Sasuke's eye twitched as he listened to his boyfriend belt out yet another song. He glanced over to his brother who was driving as his own boyfriend joined in.

"_We're rocking it…_" Sasuke smirked at his brother as Itachi glared at his boyfriend through the rearview mirror. True Naruto and Deidera's singing was annoying, but it was worth dealing with it if it meant watching his brother squirm with pent up annoyance.

"_F-R-E-S-H_," Sasuke sighed as he listened to Kiba screeching off key, causing the two already screaming blonds to giggle uncontrollably while trying to force out more lyrics. Sasuke looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Gaara slapped a hand over Lee's mouth just as he was about to start singing which led Kankuro to smirk widely at his brother before screaming the next set of lyrics. In the back of the large van, Kakashi was pressed against the window, nose shoved in his usual porn. Iruka was seated next to him, attempting to glare death upon his adoptive son and the other screeching boys. Squished beside him was Neji, whose head was clutched between long pale hands as he attempted to block the horrid singing from his already pounding head. Chouji was sitting beside him, patting the Hyuuga's back sympathetically as he smiled at the group of singing idiots in front of him.

In front of them were Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro, squished together as Gaara continued to try and stop Lee from joining in and glare at Kankuro at the same time. In the meantime, Kankuro was leaning over the seat in front of him, glancing back at his brother as if taunting him, daring him to try and stop him. Shikamaru was glaring out the window, staring up at the clouds floating through the crystal blue sky. And in front of them, right behind Sasuke and Itachi, Deidera, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all squeezed into a space that was way too small to fit four people their size. Shino had his sunglasses up, his head tilted back almost as if he was taking a nap, which Sasuke knew to be impossible because no one could be sleeping through so much noise. Naruto had an arm wrapped around Kiba's shoulders and together they were bouncing to the beat of the obnoxious song. Deidera was leaning into them, his blond hair flying in all directions as he swung his head to and fro.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the song ended and a groan filled the car. The Uchiha still couldn't believe that they had gotten Itachi into the car, let alone got him to drive it. Of course his brother would not get in with anyone else driving the "death trap" as he called it. So now they had to endure a four hour turned six hour drive to Cape May with a bunch of singing idiots and a driver that drove like an eighty year old woman. Since none of them wanted to have more then one car on the trip, Kiba had offered his van that was made to look like the old hippie vans, peace sign and all.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" The Uchiha turned and fixed a glare on his boyfriend who chuckled at him. "Play it again." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow before leaning forward and pressing a button on the sound system. Immediately the sound of violins flew from the speakers, causing the blonde to give an indignant squawk and slap Sasuke in the back of the head. The raven growled as he heard his brother chuckle from beside him.

"Dobe." He mumbled as the blonde climbed over him and changed the CD back to the previous song. He poked a hard stomach as it moved past him

"Teme! Don't do that!" He smirked as he turned to retort but his lips were caught smoothly with another pair. He sighed into the kiss and was about to respond when the blonde pulled away. He glared at his boyfriend who giggled and sat back down.

"Hey 'Tachi?" Deidera squeaked from the beside Naruto. Sasuke heard his brother grumble something under his breath and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the older man.

"What?" The older blonde sniggered before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss against the Uchiha's cheek.

"Love you 'Tachi." Sasuke watched in amusement and slight fascination as his brother's face slowly turned a light red, causing the two blondes to snicker again. Itachi glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and growled when he saw the amused smirk adorning his lips.

"Don't say a word." He whispered menacingly before pulling his attention back to the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel until they were white. The youngest Uchiha just snorted before turning to look out his window. The sign that was currently passing his window read "Exit 4- 1 Mile". The raven did a little cheer in his head, something he would only ever do in front of Naruto out loud, as he realized that their exit was only three exits away. Three exits until they reached Neji's beach house and they could finally escape the cramped, noisy quarters of the van.

"Neji? What street is your house on?" Itachi asked quietly, as if he knew it would carry no matter how much noise there was, which was true. His brother had a one of a kind voice, the kind of voice that made girls swoon and quiver in fear at the same time. Not that that was a problem since every girl in their home town had been crushed to find out that not only was the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha gay, but so was his beautiful older brother. Sasuke snorted quietly when he remembered the look on Sakura's face when he had kissed Naruto in the middle of their high school hallway last year. They had been going out for a year before hand but had kept things quiet so Sasuke's parents wouldn't find out. But after they walked in on the raven and his 'best friend' in a very awkward, very _nude_ situation, there was no longer any reason to hide their relationship.

Then, two months later, Itachi announced one night at family dinner, which Naruto was also at, that he too had been dating a guy for almost two years. Their mother had retired to her room as soon as he had sat back down and Fugaku had just sat in stunned/angry silence for the rest of the meal. The only thing that had kept Sasuke at the table was the rubbing of his boyfriend's socked foot against his leg.

Sasuke looked in the mirror at his boyfriend again before smiling softly at the grinning, sun-kissed face framed by blonde spikes. Blue eyes sparkled excitedly while his hands flew around animatedly as he told a story to the brunette sitting beside him. The raven watched as the boy laughed joyfully as the story continued. He made an effort to listen to the words flowing smoothly from the plump lips and he scowled slightly when he realized which story Naruto was belting out for all, and his brother, to hear.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke growled quietly as the blonde reached the part where he had pushed Sasuke into a pool and the Uchiha had emerged resembling a drowned rat. And of course the blonde used those exact words every time he told the story.

At the sound of the low growl, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smirk as he continued the story, the whole time keeping his eyes locked intently on a pair of onyx ones. When the story was finished, he nodded as if he was proud of his work and leaned forward to steal yet another kiss from the disgruntled lips of his best friend.

"Sorry teme, it's just so hard to resist telling that story. Your reactions are so cute." The raven received a flick to the forehead as the blonde retreated and he scowled harder as he glared.

"I am not cute." His glare shifted to his brother as he heard him cover up a snicker with a cough. He shrugged innocently as he pulled onto the ramp of Exit 0.

"So Neji, what street?" Itachi asked again as he followed the road until it curved to the left.

"Washington. Just follow this road and it'll lead you right to it. I'll point it out." Four blocks down the road Neji instructed Itachi to pull into the next driveway. When the car was turned off and everyone had managed to untangle themselves from bags, garbage, and other limbs, the group stood in front of a large house, eyes wide, as Neji walked onto the porch.

"You coming?" He asked as he slid a key into the doorknob and turned it. There was a satisfying click and he removed the key before pushing the door open. The group remained for a few moments, admiring the large house in front of them. The house was three stories with balconies on every level, including the roof. Wooden pillars painted white held up the porch while the rest of the house was painted a light blue that reminded Sasuke of Naruto's eyes. There was whicker furniture placed periodically on the porch that included a couch, table, and four chairs. At the end of the porch on the left side hung a white, wooden swing that swung silently in the breeze.

Shikamaru and Gaara were the first to start towards the house, glancing back at the still awe struck boys before disappearing in the dark entryway. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and followed behind them, dragging their luggage along with them. When they walked in Neji was talking to Gaara and Shikamaru.

"You guys are on the second floor. Shikmaru you're with Chouji and Gaara you're with Kankuro. The third floor has three bedrooms and a bathroom so I thought Iruka and Kakashi could have one. Naruto and Sasuke could have another. And Itachi and Deidera can had the last. That way all the noise stays on the top floor." Gaara smirked at Naruto's indignant squawk before patting his back and making his way towards the stairs. The entire first floor was open and welcoming. The walls in each room were painted a light color, giving off an ocean feeling. There was a large dining room with a table that could easily fit fifteen. The kitchen looked as if it was made for a gourmet chef and the living room could probably fit the whole Hyuuga clan, which was probably it's purpose. Just off of the living room was a door that led into a bathroom with a shower stall and two sinks. A door by the kitchen led to what Sasuke assumed was the basement.

Sasuke and Naruto turned as the other boys crashed into the house, making sounds of surprise and glee as they walked down the entry hall to the living room.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Deidera, and Itachi, you guys are on the third floor with Naruto and Sasuke." Naruto cackled as Itachi groaned loudly. Iruka sighed before nodding and grabbing Kakashi by the hand, leading him up the squeaky stairs. Deidera pulled Itachi by the hand to explore the back yard as Neji instructed the rest of the boys where to go. Lee was instructed to go up the stairs and to the bedroom directly across from them since he would be sharing with Neji. Kiba was given directions to a room on the other side of the house from Neji's room, which he would be sharing with Shino. Shikamaru led Chouji up the stairs to their room as Sasuke was dragged behind them.

Sasuke watched the ass in front of him swing and he licked his lips, imagining what he would do to Naruto when they reached their room. When the blonde turned to look at him he narrowed his eyes at the mischievous smirk on the raven's lips before trudging up the second flight of steps. He panted when they reached the top before continuing to pull Sasuke to the room at the end of the hall.

The room was extremely spacious. There was a king sized bed against the left wall. Across from it was a large picture window that looked over the street and had a window seat underneath it that was comfortably cushioned. Again ideas popped into Sasuke's head and he quickly cut his exploration short as he swung the blonde around to face him. He smirked at him before pressing his lips softly against tan, full ones. He smirked as Naruto groaned against him before he pushed him back to the middle of the wonderfully large bed.

*****

Neji sighed as he dropped his luggage in front of his large closet and turned to watch his room mate explore his surroundings. The boy was squinting out the medium sized window that looked out on the backyard. He chuckled slightly before turning away and glancing at Neji. He chuckled again and the Hyuuga cocked an eyebrow before walking to glance out his window. He sighed as he stared down at Deidera and Itachi curled up on the hammock, lips firmly pressed against each other's. He shook his head before taking a few steps back, not wanting to intrude.

"Neji. Where is the beach? I wish to go enjoy the youthful joy of the ocean." Neji rolled his eyes at his best friend as he smiled quietly at him.

"When you walk out, go to the end of the block and turn left. Just keep walking until you get to the beach. It's about six or seven blocks I think. I haven't been here in a while." The black hair bobbed as his friend nodded before digging in his duffel bag and pulling out a pair of green shorts and a black t-shirt. Neji breathed a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't wearing any green spandex pants like he usually did. The brunette would never be able to face his neighbors again if they saw his friend in his favorite outfit.

After the other boy left the room, Neji pulled his suitcase onto the bed and began to unpack his clothes. When he was placing his bathing suit shorts in a drawer there was a hesitant knock at his door and he turned towards it with a raised eyebrow, as if expecting it to tell him who it was. He shut the drawer with a small sigh before walking slowly to the door and opening it, revealing a tall brunette. The Hyuuga gulped once at the suggestive smirk before straightening and looking coolly at the boy before him.

"Yes Kankuro?" He asked in a controlled voice, much to his pleasure.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I were gonna go for a walk around town and we wanted to know if you would like to come with us." Neji looked at the boy, knowing full well that the 'we' was more of a 'he'. There had been sexual tension and feelings between the two boys since they were in junior high. Of course the Hyuuga had too much pride to admit he had feelings for the other boy and Kankuro seemed perfectly at ease waiting for the brunette to crack and give in.

"Sure. I'll be right out." Neji sighed as he closed the door without waiting for a reply and walked back to the drawers he had just filled, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The sun was starting to sink in the sky and there was always a slight nip in the air here in the beginning of summer. After slipping his feet into a pair of worn flip-flops, Neji walked out of his room and followed a triumphant Kankuro and reluctant Shikamaru down the stairs and into the waning sunlight.

*****

Kiba shifted on the plushy mattress as he watched Shino pace in front of him for the tenth time. Normally pacing drove the boy crazy, but when Shino did it there was the added bonus of watching six foot, two inches of muscle ripple as the lithe body moved gracefully. It was like watching water ripple over smooth rocks. The Inuzuka sighed longingly as his friend walked past him yet again. Finally, after feeling a little too happy with the strong muscles, he sat up and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, shivering at the small contact.

"Is there something wrong Shino?" he asked quietly as he stood, still having to gaze up at him from their three inch height difference.

"Yes… no. I don't know." Kiba drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Shino very rarely showed any emotions besides satisfaction or annoyance. He wasn't usually confused and he never panicked.

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" he asked in a friendly gesture, watching his friend's eyes cloud over with an emotion he couldn't read before the strong shoulder was ripped from his grasp and he was staring at Shino's well toned back.

"No." was the whispered reply and Kiba sighed before flopping back on the bed as Shino resumed his pacing. He rested his head back as he folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Shino's unusual mood was making him uneasy. He was used to being the one out of control, the one that always needed Shino's calm and cool attitude to settle him down. There was only one other time when their positions had been switched and that was when Shino's mother had been killed.

Shino had gone absolutely crazy. Kiba had gotten a call at two in the morning from Shino's father, begging him to come over and help try and get through to his son. When the brunette had shown up, half the house was almost completely destroyed on the inside. It looked almost as if a small tornado had made its way around the house. There was broken glass everywhere, furniture was upturned and pictures hung hazardously from the walls. Shino's father had quickly pointed to the stairs before telling him about Shino's mother. Kiba had immediately rushed up the narrow stairs, stomping noisily down the hallway.

When he had reached his friend's door he'd slammed his fist repeatedly against it until finally he'd had to kick it down. The room was even worse then the first floor. The floor was completely engulfed by papers, glass, wood, clothes and anything else Shino had managed to grab. When the door was slammed open the distraught teen had turned wild eyed towards it, tears threatening to make an escape as the boy had stared at his best friend. Kiba had taken one step forward when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, Shino's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Despite the debris digging into his back, Kiba had laid on the floor hugging his friend until the sun was shining over them through the window.

After that Kiba had helped Shino and his dad to clean up the house and then spent the rest of the week on Shino's floor or, more often then not, in his bed, holding him until he could finally fall under sleep's enticing spell.

Kiba glanced up at his friend, remembering the pain he had seen in his eyes, surprised to find the boy staring at him almost longingly. When he caught his eye, he stared in confusion as Shino stepped towards him. He seemed almost to be lost in a dream. From the floor above them there was a loud crash and Shino jerked back, looking at Kiba, panicking, before striding towards the door, throwing it open, and disappearing into the hallway. Kiba stared after him before looking forward again.

"The fuck?" He swore before throwing himself onto the bed.

*****

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Chouji and Kankuro grab the offered sample of fudge. 'Idiots.' He thought as he listened to them exclaim loudly about how delicious it was. He glanced up at the darkening sky with longing, watching as pink and orange streaked through the usual blue.

"Shika!" the brunette turned towards his friend, watching him shove vanilla fudge into his face and he smiled softly. Chouji's love for food had always disgusted people. But Shika always thought it just added to his charm.

"Mmm?" he replied, too lazy to actually say real words. He watched the boy bounce in front of him as he replied.

"Neji said there's a place on the boardwalk that sells all kinds of candy and fudge. Can we go? Can we, can we?" The brunette blinked slightly as he saw Neji smirk next to Kankuro. He glared slightly. Only the Hyuuga would know exactly what to tell Chouji to get the Nara to do extra walking. He sighed once, tugging at his ponytail before nodding.

"Whoopee!" the Akimichi shouted as he grabbed Shika's wrist and led him to the crosswalk a few feet away. As they waited for the light to change, Shika glanced back at Neji who was still smirking triumphantly. The Hyuuga was the only person on the planet aware of the feelings the Nara fostered for his best friend. But somehow he always managed to do something that made Shika regret ever confirming his suspicions.

When the light changed, the boys walked across the street and turned right, Chouji talking excitedly beside him. He listened as Chouji told about all the things in the store that Neji had mentioned. Shika nodded in the appropriate places as he continued to think. Sometimes he thought that Chouji had feelings for him too but he was never quite sure if it was just his imagination or Chouji just being friendly.

Feelings were just too troublesome in Shika's opinion. He walked beside his friend, glancing over at him periodically. He wished things like this could just be easy and he didn't have to try and figure out what was going on in the other boy's head. When they reached a large store called "Morrow's Nut House", Shika watched with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as Chouji ran through the store grabbing item after item until he could hold no more.

*****

Deidera sighed in blissful contentment as the raven beneath him ran his long, pale fingers through his hair. He moved his head, resting his chin on Itachi's chest and stared at the beautiful features before him. Itachi's high cheek bones and strong, sharp chin screamed of his good breeding. His dark eyes and long black hair only added to the effect. The blonde reached forward and wrapped his fingers in the raven hair, allowing his pointer and middle fingers to twist a lock seductively. He smiled mischievously before lowering his other hand and pressing the digits against Itachi's flat abdomen.

The Uchiha's eyes snapped open as the digits began to move and gave a very un-Uchiha like screech as he attempted to push Deidera off of him. The blonde laughed as he swung his left leg around so that he was straddling his boyfriend, his fingers still mercilessly tickling the strong stomach. He could tell that Itachi was attempting to hold in his laughter by the way his face was turning red and his eyes were squeezed shut. He giggled softly as he moved one hand to the man's side and almost fell over at the laugh that escaped the pale lips.

"Stop! Stop! Mercy!" cried Itachi as he giggled and pushed at Deidera, showing a side of himself that he never allowed anyone but the blonde to see. His struggling suddenly tipped them so that the hammock twisted and they were dumped onto the ground. Deidera looked up at Itachi where he was perched on top of him, surprise widening his eyes. Itachi glanced down at the blonde before smirking. The blonde gulped and attempted to move but was too late. Itachi straddled the blonde roughly, pressing his legs into the hard ground. He smirked down at him before placing his fingers on the blonde's sides and tickling him roughly, smiling as he listened to Deidera's squeals of laughter. When tears were rolling down Deidera's smooth cheeks he stopped, shifting so he was practically lying on his boyfriend.

"You're cute when you laugh," the raven whispered into a tan ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. He heard the blonde gasp slightly before Deidera grabbed him and held him completely against his torso.

"You know, when you say things like that you make me question who you are, Uchiha." The blonde chuckled softly before latching onto the raven's neck, resting his lips against the man's fluttering pulse and sucking softly. The man in his arms groaned and released his ear.

"It doesn't matter who I am or what my name is or who my family is. I'm anyone you want me to be." Deidera smirked before pulling Itachi's face up by his chin, staring into the smoldering black eyes that he loved so much. His boyfriend smiled down at him before gently prying his chin loose and leaning down so his lips were inches away. He gazed at the man above him before letting his eyes slip shut as a small kiss was pressed to his forehead. Then another was pressed to his left cheek, followed by his right, and then his nose. He sighed contentedly as he felt the lips he loved so much hover above his own. "All that matters is that I'm yours." Itachi whispered before slipping his lips over Deidera's in a passionate kiss, making the blonde's world spin.

When Itachi finally pulled away, Deidera was gasping for air, his fingers wrapped tightly in raven locks.

"I love you. God, I love you!" The blonde whispered passionately, ignoring the small chuckle his boyfriend released, before wrapping his arms tightly around the raven's neck, kissing every place his lips could reach.

After the tenth or eleventh press of his lips, Itachi pulled away slightly and gazed down at him with loving eyes.

"You're such a girl sometimes." He whispered, causing Deidera to squeak and push him away, sitting up with a huff as he glared at his laughing boyfriend.

"I am not a girl!" he screeched as he aimed a punch at a broad shoulder. His wrist was caught and he was dragged forward so that he was on his knees. A pale hand was pressed to his crotch and he moaned slightly as he Itachi grinned down at him, flicking his forehead.

"No you most definitely aren't a girl." Deidera glared before leaning forward and capturing Itachi's lips in a rough kiss, pulling away almost immediately.

"You would know." He whispered with a smirk, suggesting at their 'switch' relationship. Itachi chuckled softly in agreement before allowing his left hand to slide up a tan neck and into long, blonde hair.

"I love you too Deidera." He said quietly with as much love as he possessed before he pulled his lover back to him, smirking when the boy moaned in reply.

*****

Gaara watched as Shikamaru glared back at Neji before walking across the street with Chouji. He smirked slightly. Shikamaru thought he could hide his feelings forever and they would just disappear or work themselves out on their own. He was glad Neji had given Chouji a reason to take Shikmaru off somewhere alone. Gaara had figured out years ago what was between the two friends, even if they didn't see it themselves.

The red head glanced over at his brother and friend. Kankuro was leaning against the side of a shop smiling down at Neji who was gazing back defiantly. Gaara sighed. They were a whole other issue. He watched them for another minute before striding over to them and clearing his throat. Kankuro flicked his eyes to him before returning them to Neji who glared before turning to his friend.

"Yes Gaara?" he asked politely, throwing glares over his shoulder at the brunette still staring at him.

"I'm gonna walk back now. Kinda hungry. Have fun." He looked at his brother when he spoke the last two words and rolled his eyes when his brother replied with a thumbs up. He walked back the way they had come, passing a tourists shop and an Italian ice cream store. A horse drawn carriage rattled past him, the voice of the tour guide drifting through the warm night air. Just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, Gaara heard his name being called. He turned and looked around in confusion until he saw a tall boy running towards him. He smirked slightly as Lee stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"Gaara-kun. What are you doing out?" the dark haired boy asked as he grinned at the slightly shorter red head.

"I was with Kankuro and Neji." As if Lee knew exactly what he was thinking about his troublesome brother and friend, he nodded.

"I understand why you would want to leave them alone. Their flirting can get a bit irritating at times." Gaara smirked as they began to walk back to the house.

"Yes. My brother can be extremely crude sometimes when it comes to Neji." Lee chuckled understandably beside him and Gaara knew he felt the same way. Being Neji's best friend, Lee was sure to encounter their childish flirting just as often as Gaara did. "So where were you Lee?" the redhead asked as they walked past an inn that was currently receiving a boisterous family.

"I went to walk along the beach for a little while. It's only six or seven blocks that way," here Lee pointed to where he had come from and Gaara nodded for him to continue, "and I wanted to see what it was like. It's very beautiful when the sun is setting. We should go tomorrow. Or watch the sunset on the roof. Neji had the whole thing reconstructed so it's like a large balcony. It's very relaxing up there." Gaara smiled at the boy's rambling and the invitation. When Lee looked down at him he smiled, something that didn't happen often. He watched in amusement as Lee blinked, slightly dazed before replying.

"Sure Lee. That sounds great. Whichever you'd prefer." Gaara was rewarded with a large smile which made his cheeks color slightly and he was suddenly glad that the sun had finally set completely. As they reached the house he glanced over to Lee to see a smile still adorning his lips and he looked away, joy dancing in his eyes.

*****

"KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed as he released onto his lover's stomach, breath hitching with his quick gasps as he felt the man drop on top of him. He attempted to steady his breathing as he felt himself coming down from the high he always got after an orgasm. He felt long digits twirl in his hair, which was lying loose around his face. He glanced down at the head pressed against his chest and smiled at the blue and reddish eye staring back at him. He stroked the scar that ran over Kakashi's left eye as he continued to gaze at him.

"You're beautiful 'Ruka." The silver haired man said lovingly, sliding further up his body so that he could press his lips softly against Iruka's. Said man sighed into the chaste kiss before pulling back and looking accusatorily back at the man.

"I told you no touching before we were finished unpacking. And now look what's happened." Kakashi grinned at him as he laid his head beside Iruka's and stroked his jaw line softly.

"Are you regretting it dolphin?" Iruka colored slightly at the nickname that his lover had bestowed upon him before replying.

"Of course not 'Kashi. Even if I wanted to you make it impossible to regret anything that happens between us." The brunette thought his boyfriend found too much pleasure in the comment so he changed the subject. "Did you happen to see who was in the room next to ours?" he asked as yet another bang resonated from the neighboring room. Kakashi gazed at his fingers twirling a strand of brown hair while he replied.

"Sasuke and Naruto." He replied, snorting as he listened to his lover's choking. He glanced at him to see an embarrassed blush on the man's face.

"Naruto?" he squeaked as he jumped when another crash was heard. Kakashi nodded as he watched the slightly amusing reaction. Iruka tried to beat down the blush in his cheeks but he couldn't, for the life of him, forget the way he had screamed Kakashi's name. The two of them had never done anything at home simply because Naruto could walk into the house at any time. They had always gone to Kakashi's house. Because of this, Iruka was never usually home when Sasuke and Naruto were there alone. He had never heard them having sex, although he knew they did from the looks they gave each other and the crude jokes Naruto made around his friends.

"Yes. Naruto." His lover said as he continued to watch the man gasp for air. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to sooth the surprise and embarrassment of having sex in the room next to his adoptive son and hearing said son having sex at the same time. "It was bound to happen at some point, 'Ruka." He whispered as he felt the brunette slowly relax in his arms. He smiled at him before pressing his lips against his temple.

"Breakfast is gonna be so embarrassing tomorrow morning." Iruka whispered causing a small laugh to escape Kakashi lips. He glanced over at the mismatched eyes of the man he loved before chuckling with him and settling against his, resting his head against the man's shoulder. He kissed the man's neck as he allowed his eyes to slowly slide closed.

Kakashi pressed his lips under Iruka's ear before whispering, "Damn straight," and drawing the man in closer before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, a smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it! It's been a long time since I've written any fanfiction and I've had this idea for more then a month. When I finally started writing it I was like, oh my gosh this is so much fun! So let me know what you think! The next chapter, which will be Gaara and Lee is already in the workings!


	2. Smiles Just for You

Ok so one quick thing. Gaara is out of character in this one. I basically made him how I thought he would be with the person he cared most about. So I'm sorry if that's annoying but I thought it worked for this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

'Smiles Just For You'

* * *

Gaara groaned as he turned over on the soft mattress, pushing the sweltering sheets down his legs. He turned to his brother's bed just in time to watch him get tangled in his own sheets before being dumped on the floor in a heap. Gaara chuckled as he pushed the sheets over his feet before standing up, kicking Kankuro lightly as he walked past him. He heard a mumbled, "Bastard," as he grabbed his shower stuff and walked into the adjoining bathroom that they shared with Lee and Neji.

He turned the knob on the shower, watching as warm water flowed into the porcelain tub before turning to the counter. He threw his towel next to one of the two sinks and stared at himself for a moment. Heaving a sigh, he pulled his sleep pants down and stepped into the warm shower. He was just scrubbing the shampoo from his hair when he heard the door from Neji's room open and close quietly. He sucked in a breath as he peeked around the curtain and froze as he watched Lee pull his t-shirt over his head. His eyes almost fell out as he took in the expanse of muscle over the dark haired boy's back. He shook his head, attempting to dislodge images that automatically flooded his brain.

"Lee." He hissed dangerously as he gripped the shower curtain tighter around his naked body. Said boy spun around quickly, nearly loosing his balance as he stared wide eyed at the red head.

"Gaara-kun? Oh I am sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Gaara rolled his eyes as he watched the boy spin quickly to grab his stuff before running to the door, forgetting to turn the knob and running right into it. Gaara attempted to hide a laugh as he coughed noisily, eyes sparkling as he watched Lee quickly jump back up from the floor and slam out of the room. He heard Neji utter a muffled curse next store and he smirked. Lee could be such an idiot sometimes.

When Gaara exited the bathroom twenty minutes later, his brother was spread eagle on his bed, sheets still twisted humorously around his ankles.

"Lee just left." The brunette mumbled into the fluffy pillow his face was encased in.

"And?" Gaara asked in annoyance. He pulled a pair of boxers up his legs and followed them by a pair of shorts that hung to just below his knees. He then grabbed a black tank and pulled it over his head, glaring at his brother when he took too long to answer.

"He apologized for walking in on you in the shower and undressing in front of you." Even though the red head couldn't see his brother's face, he knew there was a smirk there. Gaara had let slip in his sleep one night his feelings for the tall boy. Kankuro had teased him ever since.

"He only took his shirt off." The red head grumbled before slipping into a pair of flip flops and stomping out the door. He sighed when he saw Naruto walking down the stairs, followed closely by a grinning Sasuke. The pair stopped when they saw him and Gaara cocked in eyebrow when Sasuke lips immediately fell into his usual scowl. He shrugged once at the frozen boys before walking to the stairs and walking quietly down, incase some people were still asleep. 'Kiba.' Gaara thought with a smirk as he grabbed some bread for toast off of the counter.

As he waited for the toaster to pop his thoughts wandered to the dark haired boy one floor above him. He had always wondered what it would feel like to run his pale fingers through that shiny black hair. He'd almost done it once when they were at a party. Lee had been sitting on a chair in front of him and just as he was reaching forward Naruto had walked up to them. The blonde had teased him about his blush for almost two months until Gaara was left no choice but to deal with him. Naruto had bruises for days. Of course so did Gaara since Sasuke had taken it upon himself to make up for what his little blonde had been able to do.

Gaara jumped slightly as the toaster popped and he pulled the toast from it and spread butter across the surface. He grabbed his glass of orange juice and walked towards the door, balancing the plate on his knee as he opened the door and slipped into the cool morning air, breathing in the salty air. He walked over to the swing at the end of the porch and sat down with his breakfast, bringing his knees up to his chin and taking a bite from his toast.

A noisy family walked past the house on the sidewalk, the daughter waving to him excitedly. The red head smiled slightly behind his knees and gave the girl a small wave, causing her to smile wider and giggle as she turned back to her father. He heard a small chuckle behind him and he turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"And people think you never smile." The blonde stated as he walked over to the swing and sat next to the red head.

"I wasn't smiling." He replied, taking another bite of toast.

"Ha! I may not be smart but I still have eyes Gaara." The red head glared slightly, taking a malicious bite from the bread. "So how are things with Lee?"

"What?!" Gaara gasped as he turned quickly to look at Naruto. The blonde was smirking slightly, playing with the strings on his pants.

"Well, I mean you obviously have feelings for him. And he seems to have feelings for you. I was just wondering if anything was ever going to happen between the two of you." The blonde grinned at him and Gaara allowed his eyes to slip into an easy glare.

"And what makes you think I have feelings for him?" he asked his friend as he brought the orange juice to his lips. Naruto smiled knowingly at him before shrugging.

"The way you look at him. It means one of two things; you really care about him or you just want to get in his pants. Well… green spandex leggings." Just as Gaara was about to yell at the blonde for his snickering, Sasuke walked out onto the porch and walked over to them, sitting on a chair next to the swing. Gaara glared at the raven as he chose not to reply to his friend.

"I know." The Uchiha said quietly and Gaara turned accusatorily towards the blonde besides him. Said blonde held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't tell him. The teme's just too smart for his own good. He figured it out about three months before I did." Gaara sighed as he looked back towards the Uchiha.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked in a small voice as he placed his empty plate and glass on the ground. The raven nodded in reply causing the red head to sigh again. "What am I supposed to do? I've never had feelings like this and I don't know how to approach them."

"Why don't you try talking to Lee or finding out if he feels the same way. Although he looks at you the same way so I'm assuming he feels the same." Gaara gulped at the thought of actually coming out and asking Lee if he had feelings for him. If Lee were too say no, the humiliation would be horrible. A pale hand ran up through red locks before he replied.

"How do I find out? I'm not just going to ask. If he says no I'll…" he stopped, thankful for the nod he got from Naruto in understanding.

"Well then just make the first move. It'll be so worth it if he feels the same way." At this point Naruto was looking at Sasuke, eyes locked in some kind of heated moment. Gaara looked away, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment and waited for Naruto to continue. Naruto seemed to snap out of it when something crashed inside the house and he turned quickly back to Gaara. "How do you think me and Sasuke got together? He certainly wasn't going to make the first move."

Gaara offered a small smile as he heard Sasuke grunt before standing up and walking to the blonde. He placed a small kiss to the corner of the blonde's lips before walking to the steps and sliding on his sneakers. He walked slowly down the steps and to the sidewalk.

"I'm going for my run." He called over his shoulder before jogging away, leaving the blonde staring after him dreamily.

"I see things are between the two of you." Gaara said quietly, almost enviously. His tone made the blonde look up, eyes slightly confused before he smiled at him.

"Things are perfect. Everything about him is perfect. Even his teme-ness. There's so much more to him then what he shows to everyone else. And when he laughs…" Naruto giggled quietly as he glanced away from Gaara.

"Yeah. We all heard him laughing last night." The redhead stated and the blonde looked at him wide eyed, his face taking on a dark shade of red.

"You did?" he squeaked and when Gaara nodded he groaned before letting his head fall into his hands. "Does that mean you heard everything else?" Gaara chuckled at that as he saw the blonde peek at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. People in Canada heard you guys last night. You're lucky Kiba passed out before any of the more… intense activities started. Otherwise your door would no longer be on its hinges. As it was I had to practically restrain Kankuro. But that was for different reasons." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and Gaara gave him a long look. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Did we make Kankuro horny?" At the nod from the red head the blonde threw his head back and let out a long peel of laughter, causing Gaara to laugh beside him. The blonde's laugh had always been contagious, the pure joy that laid in it too much to ignore. When the blonde was able to control his giggles he turned back to Gaara. "Poor Neji. When they finally get together he's going to be occupied all the time." The red head nodded as he smiled. He wished his brother would just get with Neji already. But he knew that he was waiting for Neji to make the first move, something he was sure wasn't going to happen because of his Hyuuga pride. It was almost as bad as the Uchiha pride, although Gaara had to admit that no one had more pride then the Uchiha's parents. They even intimidated him sometimes and that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Do you think that'll ever happen?" Naruto asked thoughtfully as he pushed the swing with his left foot, his right leg pulled up under his chin. Gaara shrugged.

"God, I hope so." He said, imagining having to live with their flirting for the rest of his life. Beside him the blonde chuckled.

"What about Kiba and Shino?" Naruto asked, catching the red head by surprise.

"Kiba and Shino?" Naruto nodded as he continued to push the swing, staring intently in front of him.

"Tell me you haven't noticed _something_ between the two of them. I mean I know they're best friends and all but they're like… well they're like Sasuke and me before we got together." Gaara shivered. He remembered what it was like before the blonde got with his boyfriend. It was terrible. There was so much pent up emotions and sexual tension between them that it was impossible to be in the same room as them.

"Hmm.. I never really noticed but now that I think about it Shino is kinda tense when he's near Kiba." Naruto nodded, chuckling slightly.

"It's bound to happen eventually." The blonde continued to chuckle as Gaara thought about how everyone seemed to have someone they were meant to be with. He sighed. Maybe he should talk to Lee.

"Gaaraaaaaaaa!" The red head grit his teeth as he listened to the older blonde sing his name as he slammed the screen door open. His blonde hair was in a half ponytail on the top of his head and his bangs were falling over his left eye.

"What?" Gaara asked, his teeth still clenched together. He had never liked the older Uchiha's boyfriend. One insane blonde was all he could handle. And the only reason he put up with Naruto in the first place was because he was like a brother to him.

"Can I use your bathroom? My bathroom is currently occupied." Gaara sighed, rubbing long digits against his temple in order to dispel an oncoming headache.

"It's not just my bathroom. Anyone can use it." Naruto sniggered beside him and he glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you!" The man chimed before running back into the house. Well, prancing would be a better term for what he did.

"He prances." Gaara muttered, causing Naruto to be engulfed by another wave of laughter.

"Yeah. That's something you have to get used to." Naruto grinned before standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, I think I'll go eat something. Went to bed without dinner last night." The blonde winked before laughing and following where the other blonde had gone. Gaara shook his head. It had to be a blonde thing.

*****

"Neji! Neji!" Lee yelled as he ran from the bathroom, shirt and towel gripped tightly in one hand as he stopped to open the door, making sure not to run into it…again. When he slammed into his shared room, Neji was lying facedown on his bed, face buried in his pillow and long, brown hair spread out around his head and shoulders.

"Mmph." Came his reply and Lee jumped on the bed beside the boy, causing a muffled curse to be released.

"I just walked in on Gaara in the shower…naked." Lee said, blush quickly spreading up his neck. The Hyuuga turned his head slightly and looked at Lee like he was stupid.

"As opposed to being clothed in the shower?" Neji replied sarcastically, causing Lee to draw his eyebrows down in a frown.

"There's no need for your snarky sarcasm Neji." The dark haired boy replied, looking slightly hurt as he gazed down at his best friend who sighed in reply before sitting up.

"I'm sorry Lee. Hard night. Go on." The younger boy gazed at his friend for another moment before replying.

"I walked in and I was still half asleep. You know how I do that thing where I'm still sleeping even though I'm moving around and walking?" Neji nodded, having had encountered such occurrences on many occasions. "Well, I didn't hear the shower so I started to undress, just my shirt, and then Gaara said something and I turned and he was standing in the shower trying to cover up with the curtain. And then I ran for it. I grabbed my stuff and, oh Neji it was so embarrassing, I ran right into the door and fell down! I was mortified." The brunette stared at his friend for another moment before ducking his head, pressing his lips together as he shoved his face back into the pillow.

Lee looked down at his friend's shaking body and frowned slightly.

"You're laughing at me!" he whined, covering his red face with his hands, wishing he could just sink into the floor. The Hyuuga sat up quickly, amusement still evident on his face as he leaned forward and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm not laughing at _you_ Lee, just the situation. I'm sorry but it's just so…so… Naruto." The boy finished with a laugh and Lee stared at him for a moment before covering his face as he laughed. When he surfaced, tears were running down his face in quick streams.

"You're right. I totally pulled a Naruto!" The boys continued to laugh as Lee got up and changed into a clean pair of clothes, leaning against the door as he waited for Neji to get dressed.

"Alright, let's go get food in you before you dye your hair blonde too." Lee stuck his tongue out at Neji before walking out the door and running into a very solid chest. He gulped and looked into brown eyes.

"Well good morning Lee." Kankuro said, smirking down at him. Kankuro was the only one of their friends besides Shino who were taller than him. He waved slightly before taking a step back and walking around the brunette. He glanced back at Neji to see him blushing slightly and he chuckled as he took the steps two at a time. Naruto was just passing by when he reached the bottom.

"Hey Naruto! I've got a story for you!" Lee grinned as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and led him to the kitchen.

*****

Gaara grinned from underneath the umbrella as he watched Lee slip in the sand for the third time. The volleyball soared over his sprawled out figure and hit Sasuke in the head, causing Naruto to nearly fall over laughing on the other side of the net. Neji scolded Lee as he attempted to stand up as Sasuke grabbed the ball out of the sand and threw it at Naruto's shaking figure. Naruto squawked as he grabbed the ball and went to tackle Sasuke, tripping over Shikamaru who was stretched out on the sand. The ball flew from his hands and Chouji quickly caught it, running past Kiba who was holding onto Shino because he was laughing so hard.

"Idiots." Gaara said as he continued to grin. Kankuro was next to him, rolling on the blanket as gripped his stomach, laughing louder then everyone else. Deidera was sitting on Itachi's lap on one of the beach chairs, too distracted to notice what was going on and Kakashi was trying to coax a cringing Iruka into the cold waves of the ocean.

"Kankuro." The brunette looked up at his brother from where he had settled on the blanket. "Perhaps you should take over for Lee." Gaara's brother snorted once before standing up and walking over to Lee. The dark haired boy nodded thankfully to the brunette before walking over to Gaara and sitting in the chair beside him.

"Three times." He grumbled beside him, causing the red head to smile kindly at him. He scolded himself in his mind for allowing his feelings to be so obvious but did not clear the smile from his lips.

"Don't worry about it. At least you weren't the one who got hit in the head with the ball." Gaara snickered as he remembered the face the Uchiha had made when the ball collided with his head and messed up his perfectly jelled hair. Lee chuckled beside him.

"True. Very true." Gaara glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye and studied him closely. His black hair was hanging just below his ears, the bangs, having grown out some time ago, were swept to the left, partially covering his left eye. His normally pale skin was slightly red from staying in the sun for two hours and his green swim trunks hung low on his hips. He turned to Gaara and the red head colored slightly as he realized he had turned and was staring. Lee chuckled nervously for a moment before looking towards the waves and back.

"Wanna go in the water?" He asked excitedly, his large eyes glistening with hope. Gaara eyed the salty waves for a moment before standing up and sighing.

"Sure, why not? Not like there's anything better to do." Lee 'whooped' loudly as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of the red head's wrist, dragging him through the sand right into the freezing water. Gaara hissed as the water licked at his knees before he pulled away and scampered away from the water. Lee looked back at him amusedly before following his to where the water couldn't reach them.

"Too cold for you Gaara?" The boy asked challengingly, grinning as he held his hands on his hips. Gaara glared before looking towards the water, taking a deep breath and running into the water, diving into the next wave that came towards him. When he surfaced he found Lee in front of him, head thrown back as he laughed.

"What?" the red head asked and Lee pointed at his head. Gaara grimaced as he raised his hand to his head, feeling his hair sticking up in every direction. He scowled as he attempted to flatten it out. Lee laughed for another moment before taking a step forward and knocking Gaara's hands out of the way, running his own hands through the vivid hair. Gaara stared wide eyed at Lee's mouth, which was level with his eyes. The dark haired boy chuckled as he pulled away and looked down to see his friend's reaction.

"So what do you say to watching the sunset on the roof with me tonight?" the taller boy asked as he leaned down slightly, catching the red head's eye. Gaara gulped as he stared into gentle, onyx eyes, remembering the conversation he'd had with Naruto. He blushed slightly and looked away, looking over Lee's shoulder at Sasuke holding Naruto close to him. He sighed before looking back at the raven haired boy.

"I say sure." He said with a small smile and he felt like he was going to drown when he saw Lee's returning smile. As it was he had to spread his feet wider as a wave tried to knock him down.

"I'm glad. Now come on." Lee grabbed Gaara's wrist, again, and dragged him further into the waves. He didn't stop until the waves were breaking behind them and they had to jump every time a large wave came so that they wouldn't be engulfed. Once Gaara lost his footing and was swept almost back to shore with a particularly large wave. He had come up sputtering to hear almost all of his friends laughing and Lee yelling his name as he swam towards him.

The red head refused to go back out when Lee started pulling him towards the waves.

"Please?" Lee asked as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Gaara rolled his eyes before turning to walk back to the blanket. Lee lunged for him but Gaara expected it and he ran forward, grinning back at the tall boy before he was tackled into the rough sand.

"Gah! Lee! What are you doing?!" All he got was a laugh in reply as he was dragged down between pale legs. Lee grinned down at him, his long fingers forming iron cages around his wrists. The dark haired boy grinned down at him for a moment before his grin slowly began to slip. He leaned down, causing Gaara to hold in a gasp as he felt their bodies slide against each other.

"Lee!" They both jumped, turning to the brunette staring down at them. Gaara glared up at his brother before pushing Lee off of him and getting up. He took another moment to glare at his brother before he walked away, smirking slightly at the stuttered explanation Lee was attempting to give. The red head huffed slightly as he sat back down in his beach chair and crossed his arms, glaring death at any of his friends that tried to talk to him.

*****

Lee sighed as he plopped down on one of the cushioned chairs on the roof. The sun was just dipping low into the sky, threatening to leave everything in darkness. The door to the roof creaked open and Lee grinned as he watched a red head pop out.

"Lee?" Gaara asked timidly as he looked around the door. The raven haired boy stood up and walked over to his friend.

"You came." The head red smiled shyly up at him before walking around him and looking around them.

"Wow. It's like another room." He said and Lee looked around shrugging. There was two couches and a table surrounded by four chairs. There was a hot tub in the back, right hand corner and a trunk filled with towels and moisturizers. Lee remembered the first time he had come down here with Neji's family when they were in third grade. They had spent almost the whole week on the roof, using the couches to sleep on. The only time they ever left was to go to the bathroom and get food.

"Yeah. Neji's family kinda goes all out when it comes to their vacation homes." Lee laughed as he watched Gaara continue to look around in slight awe. He turned towards the now setting sun and gasped softly. The sky was streaked in different shades of orange, red, yellow, and pink. From the roof you could see all the way to the horizon, the ocean glistening in the fading light.

"This is incredible." Gaara whispered as he moved closer to the edge. Lee stood beside him, admiring how each sunset was always a little bit different then the others.

"Yeah I know. Neji, Hinata, and I always watched the sun set when we came down here for the summer." Gaara nodded as he watched the sun sink below the horizon.

"How long have you and Neji been friends?" He asked as he glanced at Lee. The taller boy shrugged before turning away from the sun set.

"I think we were three when we met. He threw sand at me in the sandbox at the park because I was using the shovel he wanted. We 'fought'," Lee made quotation marks around the word fought and Gaara snorted. "I don't know if three year olds rolling in the sand really counts as fighting but we've been best friends ever since." Lee smiled as he lit the tiki torches that were placed periodically around the roof. "How 'bout you and Naruto?" Gaara looked up, eyes wide.

"Hmm… Well, we were in kindergarten. I had just moved from another country and he didn't really have any friends besides Sasuke so we became friends. I don't really remember how. He's kinda always been there for me. It's different now that he's with Sasuke because Sasuke always thought that I liked Naruto. Which I didn't and still don't. He's just over protective. But Naruto still hangs out with me and whenever something's happening in my life he's always the first one there. He's not always the easiest to deal with, what with how loud and annoying he can be but he's like another brother to me. He makes up for Kankuro." Lee chuckled, completely aware of how much Gaara couldn't stand his brother. He moved to the couch and flopped ungracefully down, causing a small chuckle to escape Gaara's lips.

The red head sat down next to the taller boy, his fingers tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. Lee watched as he continued to glance at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed before turning towards the other boy.

"You're nervous." He stated, looking into eyes the color of sea glass.

"Is it that obvious?" Lee chuckled at the reply before moving closer, eyes dropping to a pair of pale lips. He raised a hand, brushing his knuckles against a smooth cheek before leaning in and capturing the soft lips with his own. He felt Gaara sigh against him and he drank in the delicious taste of the boy. He pulled away after a moment, smiling at Gaara's glazed eyes.

"Yes. It's that obvious." The red head looked at him for another moment before slipping a pale hand into dark locks and pulling him back to meet impatient lips. He allowed his eyes to slide closed as he ran the top of his tongue along the seam of Gaara's lips. The red head jumped slightly before relaxing and opening his lips, allowing Lee to slip in. He ran his tongue along the top of his mouth, the back of his teeth and each of his cheeks, trying to get more of that delicious taste that was simply… Gaara. It made desire curl in his stomach and he wrapped his fingers tightly in fiery locks, tilting Gaara's head more so he could plunge deeper into the delicious heat.

A small groan was pushed into his mouth and he pressed himself closer to his friend. The knees pressed together roughly and Lee let out a small grunt, swinging a leg around and pushing Gaara back onto the couch so that he was straddling him. He pressed his knees into the sides of the red head's thighs and pulled away, allowing air to flow into his lungs. He panted softly for a moment before placing his lips against Gaara's fluttering pulse, engulfing it and massaging it with his tongue. The boy beneath him squirmed, causing their growing arousal to rub teasingly.

"Nngh." Gaara moaned softly as Lee bit the throbbing pulse repeatedly before soothing the hurt with his tongue. He pulled back and looked down at his work, giving a satisfied sigh before leaning in and taking Gaara's lips in another deliriously wonderful kiss. When Lee pulled back again, Gaara was practically a puddle beneath him and he chuckled softly before standing up, much to the red head's disappointment.

The dark haired boy moved over to the table and grabbed the lube he had placed there earlier and moved back to the couch. He looked deep into soft green eyes as he lifted his shirt and pulled it slowly, teasingly over his head, tossing his head a few times until his bangs fell back over his eye. He grinned down at his prey, for that's exactly what he was, before straddling the strong legs again. He brushed his lips teasingly across the mark he had left before grabbing the hem of Gaara's tank and lifting it over red locks. Before the material even hit the ground, Lee was pulling Gaara back to him with incredible force, lips crushing, teeth clashing and tongues fighting.

Lee slid further onto Gaara's lap, thrusting his now hard cock against the red head's. He watched as Gaara threw his head back, groaning softly in the back of his throat. He thrust again, watching in amazement at the look that settled on Gaara's face. He leaned forward and licked the pale lips, eyes staring into pieces of sea glass.

"You're beautiful." Lee whispered against Gaara's lips, running his fingers over hard pectoral muscles. Lee admired the rippling muscles and taught navel. He ran his fingers over the brown, dusted nipples, causing Gaara to gasp several times, arching into the taller boy's touch. Lee grinned mischievously before capturing the nub between his teeth, nibbling softly, causing moans of please-pain to escape Gaara's lips. He run his tongue over the hurt before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

When he pulled away, Gaara was panting beneath him, eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he gripped Lee's lithe shoulders. The red head thrust his hips up once, twice, three times until the taller boy threw his head back, moaning the boy's name softly. He felt nimble fingers working the button on his pants and he thrust against them, enjoying the friction he got from the action. When Gaara finally managed to undo his pants he quickly kicked them off, leaving him clad in nothing more then his silky green boxers.

He left a trail of wet kisses down Gaara's chest, stopping at his navel to swirl his tongue in the small indent. Fingers traveled back to his hair and gripped the inky locks tightly, encouraging Lee further. He led his tongue to the line of fiery red hair, nipping down the small line before running his tongue up the length of it. Gaara's head slammed against the back of the couch as he attempted to keep the fire burning in the pit of his stomach under control. Lee popped the small button on his jeans and pulled the offending material off of him. He trailed a finger down from his stomach, stopping just above his brief covered length. He groaned, thrusting his hips up, begging silently to be touched where he needed it most.

The raven haired boy looked into his eyes for a moment, deep onyx simmering with impatience and lust. Then he was being jerked roughly, his briefs thrown across the roof as Lee bent down, giving a tentative lick to the tip of his member before engulfing it completely in the moist heat of his mouth. The noise Gaara released was close to a scream as he bucked up into that impossibly hot cavern. He felt Lee smile around him and he grabbed the inky locks, keeping his head stationary, trying to loosen the tight coil within him. When he was sure he wasn't going to cum, he released the boy's hair until he was almost massaging his head. He bucked again when Lee sucked in, pulling his member deeper so that the tip hit the back of his throat.

Lee held Gaara's hips, trying to ignore his gag reflex before he pulled back, sliding his tongue along the vein on the underside of the red head's cock.

"Lee." Said boy glanced up, questioning him with his eyes. "Please." The plea was panted out as Lee had given the member in his mouth a particularly hard suck. He released the hard length and kissed the red head, allowing him to taste himself on Lee's tongue.

"Please what Gaara?" He whispered against the boy's lips, adding a lick between his words. He listened to the boy pant for a moment before he let out a gasp as Gaara ground against him.

"Fuck me." Lee looked into the pale green eyes for a second before quickly standing and dropping his boxers, chuckling in amusement as he watched Gaara's eyes widen as he stared at him. His cock stood proud against his toned stomach, leaking slightly at the tip. It was a longer then average by maybe an inch but it was slim, unlike Gaara's which was rather thick.

The raven woke up from his musings when a hand wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him down so that he was once again straddling the red head. He kissed the boy softly as he pushed Gaara down so he was lying on his back and Lee was kneeling comfortably between his legs. His moved his lips to the pale stretch of skin over Gaara's adam's apple, nibbling, licking, and sucking. He loved the sounds slipping past the boy's usually stoic mask. He grabbed the lube on the ground by the couch and squirted a generous amount onto three of his fingers, making each one slick. He glanced at Gaara before sliding his middle finger into the tight, pucker-hole entrance. He shivered at the thought of pushing into that impossibly tight entrance and shoved a second finger in with an impatient sigh.

Gaara growled slightly beneath him and he looked up to see a look of pain twisting the pale features. He apologized softly before stopping his fingers' movements. He waited until he got a curt nod from the red head before moving again, scissoring his fingers gently, stretching the hole. He slowly added a third finger, scissoring the hole roughly before pulling out. He grabbed the lube again and poured some into his hand, spreading it over his cock. He looked up at Gaara.

"Have you ever had sex before?" The red head shook his head and he nodded. "Good cause I'm not going to go look for a condom." With that the raven haired boy grabbed a pale leg, throwing it over his shoulder before he positioned himself and slid in. He tensed as soon as his tip slipped past the first ring of muscles, shuddering at the unbelievable _tightness_. He growled slightly as he continued to push in slowly, conscious of the red head's slightly pained whimpers. When he was pushed in to the hilt he stopped, stretching to press a kiss against Gaara's forehead before moving to his lips. The leg that wasn't pressed against his shoulder wrapped tightly around his waist, encouraging him to move.

His pressed his lips against Gaara's once more before pulling out slowly, groaning slightly at the loss of heat. He caught the color of light green and held it before slowly pushing back in, watching as that beautiful color was covered by heavy eyelids. He started out slowly, stopping if Gaara made any signs of pain and not moving again until he tightened his leg around him. Finally he was able to set a steady pace.

He shifted slightly and pushed back in, causing Gaara to cry out.

"Do that again!" he gasped out and Lee grinned as he thrust hard into the boy's prostate on every thrust, the red head crying out every time it was hit. Lee's breathing started to come in quick gasps and his thrusts were becoming more and more frantic and he felt the heat in his stomach become tighter and tighter. Beneath him Gaara shouted beneath him, nails dragging down his back as he released himself all over their stomach. Lee gasped as he felt Gaara tighten further around him with his release and he fell forward on the pale boy, moaning a bitten off form of Gaara's name into a pale ear before he was falling, the heat curling in his stomach breaking until he no longer knew where he was, what he was doing, or who he was.

When coherency started to return to him he found himself stretched out over Gaara, his arms around his shoulders and his now soft member still in his entrance. Those green eyes were back on his face, watching him as he returned to reality.

"Hi." Lee said with a laugh. Gaara rolled his eyes before leaning in and kissing him until he was once again breathless. When they pulled apart Gaara was laughing. Lee raised an eyebrow in question.

"Took us long enough." The red head whispered. Lee chuckled, running a hand down Gaara's messy stomach before shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing the smaller boy. He placed a line of kisses over the boys shoulder and up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, rubbing it with his tongue. He released it with a pop and let his head fall back onto a pale shoulder.

"It sure did." He said quietly as sleep poured over him.

*****

Gaara woke with a start when the sun was just peering over the horizon. He panicked slightly when he felt a heavy weight on his chest but when he looked down at the long expanse of tan skin he sighed, remembering the events of the night before. He lifted a hand from a tan butt and ran his pale fingers through midnight locks, waiting for Lee to wake up.

Twenty minutes later he felt the boy stir and he looked down at him, laughing slightly as one eye cracked open.

"Wha?" The dark haired boy said quietly before the other popped open and Gaara laughed harder. The dark head popped up and looked around before looking back down at Gaara in blurry incoherency. The red head continued to laugh as the boy attempted, and failed, to get his surroundings. When the dark eyes finally cleared there was a lazy grin spreading across the boy's features.

"Good morning." Gaara greeted when a more aware look was sent his way.

"Morning!" The dark haired boy greeted, stretching up to place a kiss to the corner of Gaara's mouth before standing up. Gaara winced slightly as he felt Lee's soft member finally slip from his entrance. He attempted to sit up but fell back against the couch when a sharp pain flew up his spine. He groaned slightly, glaring weakly at Lee.

"You've crippled me." He said flatly, causing the dark eyes to dance.

"Oh I did not you big baby. Wait here, I'll go get some Tylenol." Gaara 'hmfphed' as he watched Lee slip his boxers on, much to his displeasure. The boy disappeared down the stairs that led to the roof and returned some minutes later with a glass of water, two Tylenols, and a moist washcloth. He helped Gaara prop himself up and as he took the pills, Lee ran the washcloth over his chest, stomach, and cock, which twitched slightly at the touch. The dark haired boy smirked down at him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his temple before moving to his ear.

"Not now my dear. First we have to eat and shower. But don't worry there'll be plenty of time to cripple you again." Gaara growled as he glared at the boy when he pulled away. Lee grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and he stumbled unsteadily until he was caught by Lee. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and he looked up into glittering onyx eyes.

"I know it's corny, but I love you." Green eyes widened comically before returning to normal. He shifted in the boy's arms before twining his arms around the boy's neck, standing on his tip-toes so he could press a chaste kiss against already swollen lips.

"You're right. It is corny. But… I love you too." The dark haired boy smiled joyfully, smashing his lips against Gaara's for a moment before pulling away and hugging him tightly.

"Who said corny can't be gratifying?" Gaara chuckled as he pulled away from the boy, slipping his boxers on. He tangled his hand with Lee's and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Says the corny person." Lee laughed joyfully as he followed the red head down the stairs, squeezing the hand in his tightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I hope everyone liked it. This took a lot longer then I planned for it too. I don't know what happened but I just didn't know what to write leading up to the lemon... which is very problematic. Anyway, the next chapter with be ItaDei's chapter. I'm starting school in soon though so I won't be updating as quickly but I am going to finish this story. Thanks for reading though! =D


End file.
